


On the day of the raining horny

by cantprovewhoiamlmfao



Category: JoJoTubers, Youtubers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stands (JoJo), Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Genderswap, JoJoTubers - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, YouTube, r63, shuck and nath if you guys are reading this pls dont be mad ah hah hah;;;;, so lol rivershuck for life, you thought it'd be another shuckette lemon but it was i rivergal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantprovewhoiamlmfao/pseuds/cantprovewhoiamlmfao
Summary: The Shuckmeister and his bestie Rivergal Covers take shelter on his dorm room after the fucking biblical flood came back on the day of a recording and then they fucc
Relationships: Riverdude Covers/The Shuckmeister, Riverdude/Shuckmeister, Rivershuck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	On the day of the raining horny

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i is bacc with more meme pr0n hope u enjoy u mofos better gimme clout if you want more lemon eheheheheh ;D
> 
> p.s: i couldnt sneak an every time i close my eyes i wake up feeling so horny reference. believe me i tried :(
> 
> Edit: bro that was too soon, how the fuck did ya'll find me? Anyways i made some corrections. Thanks for the support and kudos even if they're ironic!

The pair hurriedly entered the dorm room, closing the door behind. The floor under them started to catch the raindrops falling from their hair and clothes. The girl pushed some of her blonde, soaked locks off her face while the brunet guy just sighed.

“That was too sudden. It went from clear skies to monsoon almost immediately.”

“You tell me. That was weird.” 

Rivergal and Shuckmeister sat on Shuck’s bed, phones on their hands, contemplating what to do first.

“Oh!" The young girl exclaimed. "Sorry, I’m getting your bedsheets all soaked…”

“Don’t worry about it, River.” 

“Alright but, uh… this is weird to ask, but do you have something to dry off?”

“Oh, of course! There are towels in the bathroom.” He then added after eyeing his friend, almost literally living up to her username “Do you also want to borrow a sweater or something? I don’t think you’d want to keep wearing wet clothes.”

“What a gentleman, Shuck!” she smirked “Thanks! I’ll use your bathroom for a while, then.”

“No problem.”

Shuck and River stood up and left their cellphones on the bed. He was searching in the closet for dry clothes while she headed to the bathroom. Just as Shuck found a decent hoodie for his friend to wear, the aforementioned girl appeared beside him and handed him a towel. He traded a blue hoodie that seemed oversized for the much smaller and younger JoJoTuber for the towel she was holding, but it was better than leaving her soaking wet. Once she locked herself in, Shuck proceeded to quickly undress himself and threw on a simple pair of sweatpants and another hoodie, but dark purple, like the outfit he was wearing when the rain began pouring down on him. After a while, Rivergal knocked on the door.

“Hey, is it safe to come out?” Shuck just laughed “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She entered the room and Shuck managed to discreetly avoid his jaw from falling to the floor. His friend who was lowkey thick and several inches shorter than him looked pretty damn cute in nothing but a sweatshirt. She brushed her dyed hair aside and smiled.

“So! What do you have in mind?”

“Wh-wh- eh… what do you mean?” he stuttered.

“You needed my voice, right? The reason why you wanted Scrub and I to come here.”

“Oh, right! Uhhh... have a seat” he pointed at the bed. “Speaking of Scrub, he said there was a hold-up, but he’ll be here in a while.”

“Alright. I hope he doesn't get here too late to record.”

Shuck and River sat, he was on his phone looking at his notes, haphazardly written during one of the many classes where he already knew the contents, and she was looking, almost leaning on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the hoodie slipping out of her shoulders, almost exposing her chest. His heart was beating rapidly.

“Hey, River. Can you get me something to drink? The minifridge’s down there.” He said suddenly and pointed to the small white box under the desk where his set up was.

“Huh? When did you get that? It wasn’t there in your last room video.”

“I got it right after the LEDs, duh. Oh, and if you want to drink something just take it.” 

“Haha, alright, thank you.”

She stood up and walked towards the desk. Shuck began typing on his phone to correct his notes and maybe add some other stuff for Rivergal to voice, when said voice called to him.

“What do you want?”

“I feel like drinking some ice teeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa…”

He lifted his head to look at River, but instead got an eyeful of naked booty. She was bending over to reach for the drinks instead of squatting, and Shuck had to close his agape mouth. ‘Shit! She’s not wearing any panties! They must be soaked by the rain… but still!’ he thought.

He quickly turned his head back to his phone but couldn’t continue writing his notes. Rivergal didn’t seem to notice her fellow JoJoTuber was a bit strung out as she handed him the bottle.

“Hey, Shuck, can you text me your notes if they’re ready? I’d like to look at them on my own phone… speaking of, where is it?”

“No problem, let me send you the parts I got ready.”

She was absentmindedly looking around the bed and feeling up the sheets, but once Shuck sent the message the bed briefly vibrated. With an exclamation, Rivergal saw her cell peeking out of a pillow and leaned over Shuck to get it. But her arm rubbed something in the process.  
It was Shuck.  
Her arm was grazing Shuck.  
More specifically, his boner that he failed to contain.  
They stayed in that awkward position for a while without saying a word or looking at each other. River moved again, but slowly. Her arm was still rubbing against Shuck’s penis through his pants, and he couldn’t help but wince. She finally grabbed her phone without comments and just as slowly retreated it.

“Okay-“

“I’m sorry…” Shuck said, almost squeaking his words.

Cue another awkward silence, broken only by the sounds of rain hitting the glass window.

“You saw me naked in the bathroom, didn’t you?”

“What!? No! I didn’t even open the door!” Shuck tried to defend himself.

“Really? Because when I came back, I realized I didn’t actually close it. I thought you would’ve peeked or something.”

“I mean…” Shuck nervously avoided River’s gaze “I did peek at something. When you were picking up drinks.”

“Oh.”

They both kept silent for a short while that felt like an eternity due to the awkwardness in the air. Despite that, Shuck’s boner remained firm, and Rivergal couldn’t help but keep looking, in contrast to Shuckmeister, who didn’t dare look at River’s general direction.

“You know… I’m kinda flattered, as weird as it sounds. This means someone is at least a bit attracted to me…” they both let out a nervous chuckle. “… may I…?"

“…Yeah?”

“Can I… you know…” River struggled to find words “…t-touch it?”

“What!?” Shuck almost jumps back in disbelief as regret instantly smacked River in the face.

“Oh God oh fuck I’m sorry! Sorry, forget I even said anything! Shit…”

“No! Wait, I didn’t mean to say it like that! I was surprised, I actually wouldn’t mind…”

“…O-oh? W-well then” 

She hesitatingly reached for Shuck’s pants and pulled them down. That was quick. Shuck winced and sighed heavily as River gently slid the tips of her fingers up and down his shaft. She grasped him as he closed his eyes and held his breath.

“Wow…” she said so quietly it came out as a sigh. It felt so weird, so hard in her hand… her fingers were shyly but eagerly wandering up and down Shuck’s dick. Rivergal felt a weird sense of satisfaction in seeing her fellow JoJoTuber squirm with the movements of her hand. In her mind, a wild thought quickly formed, and then, the thought became an action.

“Nat- Oh damn…” a chill went down the Shuckmeister’s spine as he felt something wet at the tip of his penis. 

He opened his eyes and looked down to be greeted by his friend’s short blonde hair blocking his vision; even though he didn’t need to see what she was doing to feel it. He couldn’t help but let out a long sigh as River’s tongue caressed every growing inch of his length. She slightly pressed his head with her thumb and Shuck grabbed her hair unconsciously. 

“Ah… Mmmh… N-Nathalie…” hearing her first name instead of her screenname, River began toying with Shuck's cock with both her hand and her tongue, and he stroked her head while gently pushing it down.

Needless to say, up until that very moment, Shuck has never had his dick sucked, and Nathalie's never sucked (a real) dick either. She was somewhat clumsy in her movements, hesitating a lot and not quite sucking enough, but for the virgin Shuckmeister, that was enough to send an electric sensation flowing through his body, from head to toes. The pleasant itch that burned right in his groin was making him seek more. Way more sensations that River’s amateur mouth could possibly give him.

“N-nat, wait. Stop.” And so, she did. She raised her head and sheepishly wiped her lip with the sleeve of the hoodie.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just-just lay on the bed.”

“Wait, are you-!?” she seemed alarmed.  


“Yes. Well, if you don’t want to-"

“No, no it’s fine. I’ll just, uh…”

Nathalie climbed on the bed and scurried over to the pillow, where she laid down, her back on the mattress and her legs closed but bent. Shuck, still with his dick out, quickly discarded his sweatpants and the never-opened bottle of tea, and kneeled in front of her. She shivered, closed her eyes and turned her head aside as Shuck nervously spread her legs and confirmed that River wasn’t a natural blonde. A gasp escaped her mouth as she felt his tip rubbing and teasing her eager pussy. Shuck was hesitating, so he slowly leaned forwards to slip himself inside Nathalie. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as her expression twisted into a pained but eager grimace.

“MMMH-!” Rivergal let out a muffled moan that even through her closed mouth, Shuck could hear quite well. He removed one hand from the headboard and gently caressed her cheek.

“You okay?”

“Just- Just keep going.” She said, almost breathless.

Shuck complied. They’d already gone so far and stopping would be pointless and horribly awkward. Least they could do was go all the way if they were inevitably going to end up unable to look at each other in the eye. He placed his hand on the pillow, right next to Nat's head.

“Sh-shuck…”

He could feel goosebumps in Nathalie’s skin. He could feel that, despite feeling so hot, she was breaking into a cold sweat. Shuck tried to get a good look at her face, but Nat couldn’t look at him, since her face was sideways and her eyes closed shut. Her expression was that of anxiety and excitement. He had never fucked another human, and he was at the very least conscious of the fact that fleshlights and body pillows with a hidden hole didn’t need to be treated as gently as an actual human girl had to be. While there was hesitation in the way he moved his hips, there still were hints of impatience.  
Shuck’s free hand wandered towards Nat’s face again, and slowly down her neck and her chest. She exhaled quite heavily as his hand slipped down the hoodie. She quite noticeably clenched her muscles, and the brief pang of tightness making Shuck a bit lightheaded. Her boob fit right in his hand, and he couldn’t help but think of how perky and small it felt. Every time Shuck brushed his hand against her nipple, Nathalie arched her back more, and her moans became more desperate to come out; more desperate to be heard. She was getting progressively wetter, to the point that Shuck no longer felt any resistance. It was clear that there were no more doubts in River’s head; she wanted to be fucked till the end.

“Hnng! MMHH!” she still refused to make herself louder.

Shuck quickly removed his other hand from the headboard and slammed it into the bed to hold himself steady. The sharp movements took River by surprise and she couldn’t help letting a bit of her voice out. He thought of how often he's heard her sweet voice; all the dubs she made and all the songs she sung, and yet the Shuckmeister thought this tiny, almost imperceptible squeal was the cutest inflection she’s ever let out.  
He hovered over her, letting his chest press against hers, and she replied by wrapping her arms around his neck. Shuck picked up the pace and pounded her harder, but still carefully. The wet sounds of skin slapping skin became more continuous and, while still shy, Nathalie replaced the simplistic noises with somewhat coherent (and louder) words.

“O-oh fuck! I- I… haah… I can’t! AH! I’m- I’m gonna- Nghh…”

Shuck buried his face on Rivergal’s neck and completely lifted up the oversized blue sweatshirt she was wearing, as she violently sighed and pushed her hips against Shuck’s. He considered for a brief moment to pepper her with kisses now that they were there, but decided against it in a surprising moment of lucidity that quickly turned back to pure hazy horniness when River pulled Shuck’s head away and finally decided to look up to him. The sight of his half-lidded, lustful stare that made his green eyes such a powerful impression that Nathalie couldn’t help but yank him forward for a kiss. It was a hot and messy affair, on top of their already existing hot and messy affair. Their tongues danced into their mouths. River had a strong grasp on Shuck’s face and neck, and Shuck was still tightly interwoven with River in those brief moments where they couldn’t physically be any closer. Everything was so warm, soft and wet; the heat was building up even more under their sweaters. And the kiss… it was as though their tongues had melted into one and their breaths were both spreading heat and calming down the sweat covering their bodies. River broke the kiss, leaving only a string of saliva still linking their lips together, to Shuck’s shock.

“Sh-shuck… hey… mh- Shuck?”

“Y-yeah?” he exhaled.

“You’re- you’re crushing me a b-bit… can we s-switch?”

“Oh! Sorry.”

Shuck removed himself from River, whose privates twitched because of the sudden exposure to air, and standing up from the bed caused her to squish her thighs together and wince at the feeling. Shuck took Nathalie’s former spot, with his back leaning on the headframe instead of the mattress, quickly removing his own sweatshirt and tossing it aside, inviting the adorable and completely aroused and hesitant thicc girl next to him, to “have a seat”. Nathalie climbed on the bed and hovered over Shuck’s glistening erection with her legs spread open. She looked to the side, embarrassed, and shut her eyes in surprise at the feeling of Shuck’s tender fingers caressing her hips. She slowly began to fully undress herself, in such a bashful fashion that Shuck felt himself getting even harder. He had to catch his breath at the sight of Nathalie’s boobs bouncing briefly after sliding her only piece of clothing over her head and onto the floor. He held her with one hand, with the other prepping his boner to enter her dripping wet pussy again. Shuck helped Nat to gradually lower herself onto him, and when he was all the way in, the impact made Nat scream what seemed like either his name, or a swear. Shuck let his hands travel all over Nathalie’s hips and waist and savored her nude thiccness with his fingertips. She unexpectedly leaned forward as the brunet bucked his hips again and again and again, amidst the lustful haze, she pressed her forehead against his.

“Hmmm…” the sounds of her melodious voice and her staggered breaths so close to his face, her hand on his shoulder, the heat, the faint scent of sex in the air. It was too much. His mind was mush. There was nothing but feelings and sensations only described by lust in his mind. 'Nathalie Weaver.' The Shuckmeister dialogued internally 'You're so damn precious to me...'

“River... you- mmmh. S-so… tight… so…” he couldn’t finish his actual spoken sentences. His breathing became heavier and his grip on Rivergal’s hips only became stronger as his hips bucked to and fro in even wilder motions. 

Nathalie’s insides were almost scalding hot every time she bounced back again into him. Shuck had just realized that Nathalie was rubbing herself to complement the thorough ravaging he was giving her. Her breathing became more erratic as well as the contractions Shuck felt in his shaft, caused him to internally scream at himself to get it over with.

"Ah! Ahhh! Hah... No wayyyy... Shuck! Ah! Shuuuuck! I'm gonna c- Ahh! I'm cu- nngh!" Rivergal screamed in a mess of tears, sweat and other bodily fluids while she released herself on him with a lewd expression of satisfaction and ache, along with the movements of her hand over her clit becoming spastic, slowly grinding to a halt. The way her body shuddered as she came was quite noticeable, but at the end her face was one of pure bliss.

Shortly after, Shuck grunted his own orgasm through gritted teeth. They both slowly ground themselves to a halt, with Shuck's cum dripping down Nat's thighs even more with every last pound of his hips. After being completely empty from carnal desire, the fire in their guts completely sizzled off. Exhausted, Nathalie plopped herself onto Shuck’s naked body, resting her head on his chest, and he held her in his arms, in a weirdly loving (for lack of a better word) embrace. They stayed like that for a while.

“That was…” Shuck trailed off.

“Amazing.” Nathalie finished. Though he loved it as much as Nat seemingly did, he personally wouldn’t have used that word. He kept the thought of “a gold experience” to himself, though.

No other words were exchanged in that while, with two nude young (well, at least the girl) adults still physically connected sharing a moment in bed. They didn’t even notice when it stopped raining, unsurprisingly so.  
Just as Nathalie was about to say something and attempt to exit Shuck, the door to his dorm room swung open. A familiar hat with horns peeked in with its owner not noticing his surroundings.

“Hey guys, how’s it going? Sorry for the delay but- oh you’re fucking alright I’ll see myself out god fucking dammit fuck you all you horny shits-” And Scrub shut the door and left as quickly as he arrived.

Rivergal and Shuckmeister just stared at each other, speechless, as their faces turned red.


End file.
